I Should Have Known
by keller12917
Summary: A secret kept from all even themselves. A hug that's seen by one of the people the secret was kept from. What will the consequences be?


**A/N This came to me yesterday as I was thinking about the episode "Partners" I found myself wondering what Lipschwitz would have said after he'd seen Chris and Rita hugging each other at the ambulance in a scene. I guess this is a what if type one shot.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I make no profit off of any of the characters of Silk Stalkings. They are the creation of Stephen J. Cannell._

I Should Have Known

He was relieved to see that Rita was safe, he'd been worried. What he wasn't exactly relieved to see was how she and Chris Lorenzo were holding each other. There was no denying what he'd been secretly afraid of for so long. Lipschitz knew for certain Rita and Chris had more feelings for each other than they admitted. He got back in his car and left without letting them see him there. The next morning as soon as Chris and Rita came in the door they heard Lipschitz's raised voice.

"Lance! Lorenzo! My office now!" Lipschitz ordered.

"How does he do that? Would you tell me that? We can't even see him and he knew we were here." Chris questioned quietly.

"I don't know but we better get in there." Rita answered just as quietly.

Chris and Rita went to Lipschitz's office. They found him standing there drinking from a bottle of bismuth. He paused to give them a look they both knew too well. He indicated with a pointing finger for the door to be closed. Rita closed it and they waited for him to finally speak.

"Is there something wrong Cap? I mean you're drinking a bit more bismuth than you normally seem to." Chris ventured an opinion. The look shot his way silenced him. "Sorry Cap."

"Sorry for what Lorenzo?" Lipschitz questioned as he put the bismuth away. "Sorry for putting my job in jeopardy, not to mention your jobs? Sorry for keeping things from me? Sorry for thinking that I'm an idiot? Sorry for what Lorenzo?!"

"Cap, I'm not sure we follow you. Could you maybe start at the beginning? A little more explanation would help." Rita and Chris exchanged confused looks.

"Last night I went to check on my detective. Remember last night Lance? Price informed me that there had been a little incident." Lipschitz glared at both and saw her nod. "When I got there what do I see but you and Lorenzo at the ambulance. Now I realize he was concerned about you as well and that's all well and good. What's not all well and good is how you two were clinging to each other. Lance, Lorenzo, there's no way you can tell me there was just friendship in that hug. I'm not blind! You two have stronger feelings for each other than you have let on. I want to know what you're thinking. Do you realize what the department would do to the two of you if they learned about this?! Do you realize what the department would do to me? You're only supposed to be partners and friends, nothing more. Now explain and I want the truth."

"We're sorry Cap. We couldn't help it. Yes, you're right there are deeper feelings between Chris and I. We've fought it as hard as we could and as long as we could. We've tried to tell each other and everyone else that we love each other but aren't in love. I admit that's been a bit of a lie probably since we met. If you want I will request a transfer or resign." Rita offered.

"No, you won't Rita if anyone resigns it'll be me." Chris countered. "Cap I knew the rules and I'm sorry but I just refuse to hide my feelings any longer. I don't care about the job as much as I do about Rita."

Lipschitz and Rita both were stunned when Chris placed his badge on the desk. Lipschitz stared at it for less than a moment before he picked it up and handed it back.

"No, that's not how things are going to be. Neither of you are transferring. Neither of you are resigning. At least not yet. We're all going to have to be extra careful though. You're going to have to keep this relationship under wraps as quiet as possible. I have no doubts you two can do that. We'll figure out something if the time comes for more drastic measures. I want you to be completely professional around this department though got it?" Lipschitz snapped.

"Got it Cap. Will there be anything else?" Rita inquired.

"No, that's all get out of here before I change my mind. Take your partner here with you. Just remember what I said though not a word!" Lipschitz warned.

"Don't worry Cap we'll be the picture of complete discretion." Chris promised.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning. I must be out of my mind. Don't make me regret this." Lipschitz stated.

Chris and Rita gave him a salute just before they went out of his office. Both wore a smile but were also in disbelief. They knew he could have busted them but their luck was holding out so far. Cap understood that love couldn't be helped. As they sat at their desks they gave each other a silent look of agreement. The two partners wouldn't let Cap down.


End file.
